


Control (is Overrated)

by LittleRedRidingHood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clara Kent - Freeform, F/M, Female Clark, Genderbending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Innuendo, lots of them - Freeform, once again, trolololol, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRidingHood/pseuds/LittleRedRidingHood
Summary: Bruce, Clara, a soft leather chair and a dark Batcave. What happens next?(01.06.2017 -Minor Edits)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patch Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982441) by [kaesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaesaria/pseuds/kaesaria). 



“You should sit down,” said Bruce, his voice quiet and deep. “It’ll probably hurt you less like that.” He turned the huge, black and leather monitoring chair around. The Batcave was more silent and less bright than the usual. Just like the way Bruce liked it.

Clara let out a little laugh as she sat down on the… Bat-chair? “It’s softer than I thought. No wonder why you never get up and get out of this cave.”

Bruce rolled his steely blue eyes at her and ignored the comment. “Will you need any… supplies? I can get you Vaseline, salve, moisturizer or… I think I have a tube around here, next to the packs of…”

“Well, isn’t that insulting?” Clara joked. “It's okay, Bruce. I think I can take it just fine.”

Bruce knew that she could, for a fact, but still…

“So…” trailed Clara. “How do you want me?”

Bruce cursed for his lack of suit and cowl as he tried to hide his gulp. “Just lean on your back and relax.” He watched as Clara did just what he said. God, seeing this almighty and powerful goddess from the space –who could break him with her long fingered, slender hands in seconds- _obeying_ him… Shit, he was just _this_ close to totally losing it.

“Your suit,” he managed, a little breathlessly. “It needs to go off.”

“Can you take it off?” asked Clara, leaning back against the chair with her beautiful eyes closed, her face looking divine in the gloomy cave. “Right now, I’m too comfortable to move.”

Bruce let himself silently chuckle. “The things I do for you…” Then he reached for the S symbol in the middle of her skin tight, blue suit and pushed it gently –trying not to feel any soft curves under his palm as he willed to calm himself _down_. The symbiosis Kryptonian nano-tech started to crawl on Clara’s skin, letting the Kryptonian fabric let loose a little. Bruce softly pulled the suit off of her upper body and slid it even further south. A soft grunting came from the Kryptonian and Bruce had to bite his lip to not grunt back.

“Are you alright, Miss Superwoman?” he teased. “You look a little… ruffled.”

Clara cracked one eye open and grinned. “Why, Mr. Wayne, I guess you have that effect on me.”

Bruce fondled with a soft curl of Clara’s long, messy, black hair. “I know.” Then he pulled the dark strands a little, making Clara gasp, flutter her eyes close and arch a little against the chair. “So, do you want me to go from front or back?”

“I’m up for both. Though, the front is better.”

“Okay.”

Bruce slowly took a step to Clara and gently nudged her thighs open with his legs, feeling the hot, strong but still soft surface of her skin. God, how strong and powerful those legs were when they would wrap themselves on his waist or back…

“Well, are you waiting for an invitation, you big Bat?” Clara teased. “C’mon, I don’t break easily.”

Bruce smirked, predatorily. “Okay, then. Stay _steel,*_ doll face.”

Clara snorted out a laugh. “Seriously, you just did not _–ngh, oh my God!”_

Bruce pushed on a little harder. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He waited for a beat to let her adjust. “I’m okay,” panted Clara. “Go on.”

When Bruce rocked her a little, a sharp hiss came from Clara, and her hand flew to her mouth to quiet down any further voices. “No, don’t,” said Bruce, grabbing the offending hand and pulling it away. “Don’t muffle yourself, no one can hear you down here.”

Clara moaned. “Push further, it feels… it feels better.”

“I’m not pushing more Clara, I will hurt you.”

Another whimper. “No, you wouldn’t _–fuck!”_

“I’m sorry,” panted Bruce, voice thick with repression. Clara didn't curse a lot, but hearing her shouting out and cursing... “Is it too fast?”

“No, it’s not you, it’s just –ngh!” A quiet shout. “I… it needs to be faster –God, it’s too big!”

“Shh… I know, love. I’ve got you. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Clara adjusted her body, unwittingly rubbing on Bruce, making him softly gasp. Even as a man of total control, Bruce couldn’t keep himself in check when he was with Clara. Not that he needed to, not while facing the Woman of Steel. And Bruce, definitely liked to be out of control once in a blue moon.

“I’m ready,” whispered Clara. “Go on, B.”

As Bruce moved, a wet sound, as well as a mixture of yelp and shout from Clara’s throat echoed around the dark cave. She arched back, then fell forward with a grimace and buried her face in Bruce’s broad chest. Bruce hugged her with one arm and reached for a towel with the other. “Shh, I’m sorry, Kala,” he whispered. “It’s okay, it’s over.”

-Then he gently wrapped Clara’s bloodied arm with the fluffy towel, momentarily letting go of Clara to throw the huge and bloody chunk of Kryptonite across the cave.

“I’ll shove that chunk right up into Luthor’s ass,” Bruce mumbled as he returned to hug his girlfriend and kiss the top of her hair.

Clara snorted tiredly against his shirted chest. “It probably wouldn’t turn out _that_ nice.”

“He’s gonna regret this. And, dammit, I was too exposed to change into the suit! I couldn’t even help you!”

“You helped just fine,” Clara said, softly petting Bruce’s side. “You distracted him long enough for Superwoman to get him right back into the jail. It’s more than enough, B.” She bowed her head a little bit, resting her forehead against Bruce and sighing silently. Then she noticed the blood. “I’m sorry I made such a mess,” she murmured. “And I bothered you as well.”

“I am incredibly bothered, Kala,” said Bruce, rolling his eyes at the adorkable alien once more. “So bothered that I will fuss about the blood on the floor, rather than to worry about you.”

Clara smiled. “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Mr. Wayne,” she joked. “You don’t need to get wittier than you already are.”

Bruce snorted. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I can get up and take a shower myself, Bruce,” said Clara, but let him help her up anyway. “The wound is already healing.” If Bruce tightened his grip when she swayed a little, neither said anything about it.

“Don’t trip on your suit.”

Clara pushed her suit down with her uninjured arm and kicked the rest off of her legs, after taking the red boots off.

Bruce couldn’t help but snicker. “Nice undies.”

Clara flushed red. “Shut it, Wayne, they’re soft and comfy. You’re just jealous that you don’t own a pair.”

Yep, the matching _Batman bra and boy shorts_ were totally too cool for Batman.

Bruce laughed softly and kissed her cheek. “C’mon, Kala, you must be tired. You need to rest.”

“Tired? I’m feeling just fine. The wound is almost completely healed.”

“Oh, yeah?” asked Bruce, a repressed smirk tugging on his lips. “Well, then, maybe you can show me how healed you are in the showers.”

“Hmm, I actually might,” agreed Clara, with her own grin on her face. “Today didn’t go so swell, so I hope you can change that.”

“Oh, I can, if I get to hear the sounds you made before.” Now, Bruce’s smirk took a devious curve. “If you weren’t injured, it could be hot.”

 _“Oh, yeah?”_ When Clara turned to look at him, Bruce realized how her eyes were more black than blue. Well, he definitely recognized _that_ look. It meant that he didn’t have to control himself at all. _Fucking finally._

“I’ll show you how _hot_ we both can get, Mr. Wayne.”

It took them some time to get out of the Batcave.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I don’t even know where this came from, LOL! Actually, I’m too busy to do anything but homework, and I’m also supposed to finish up two slow-burn Clara/Bruce stories but… oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (*) This line was a quote from a SuperBat fanart so I when I saw it, I couldn't help but use it. Credit goes to the artist, Pero. Here's the link to the lovely piece - http://perooooo.tumblr.com/post/100116856144/


End file.
